Skalengeck
Buxton Jacobs Terrence Gus Campbell |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X }} A Skalengeck (SKAA-lən-gek; Grimm: SKA-lən-gek; pl: -gecken; Germ. Skalen "measuring scales" + Geck "fop") is a lizard-like Wesen with delicate skin that tears easily. "Fop" is a term for a foolish person overly concerned with their clothing, or incapable of engaging in intellectual conversations, activities, or thoughts. Biology When morphed out they have forked tongues and sharp pointy teeth. They also have three gills on both sides of their neck which serve an unknown purpose, but are presumably used for a sort of respiratory function. They appear to be slightly stronger than humans, but not by much. They are however quite fast. Interestingly, they obviously don't have the regenerative power that many actual lizards have, as seen in , where one sustained an injury on his leg and had to manually sew it closed. Behavior Skalengeck usually intimidate their prey by greeting them with a hostile grin and their tongues hanging out. They're stereotypically drug addicts, or involved with possession. Joshua Hall and Clint Vickers are both addicted to Jay, and Cecil is a drug dealer. Its been implied in both there main appearances that they somewhat masochist, and enjoy pain. Episodes In the , Nick saw Cecil after he was arrested for a crime. Cecil woged briefly into a Skalengeck; at the time, Nick did not recognize the type. In , two Skalengecken named Clint Vickers and Joshua Hall rob a local spice shop, and kill Freddy Calvert the owner. Nick gets a call from Rosalee, who says that the two Skalengecken returned, but she stabbed one. Nick and Hank go to their apartment, and the two Skalengecken fire their guns at them, but get away, due to Hank's hallucination. Later, Rosalee gets two tickets to a Wesen crackhouse from Cecil. While searching, Nick finds them, and he tries to shoot Nick, but Nick knocks him out, but the gun shots scare the other Wesen in the crackhouse. When the other Skalengeck holds Monroe at gunpoint, Rosalee uses a brick and knocks him down, allowing Nick to arrest him. In , two Skalengecks are hired by Arbok, a Königschlange, who assigned them for the job of killing Monroe, as a way to send a message to those wesen that are friends of a Grimm. But one of them dies after attempt to rape Angelina Lasser, who kills him in self-defense, so Arbok decides to hire her to do the job of the dead. The other one, Terrence, is killed by Monroe after he shoots Angelina. In , a Skalengeck named Gus Campbell along with Cole Pritchard and Krystal Fletcher, a Blutbaden couple, went on a robbing spree fully woged breaking the Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex. When he wanted to leave the group after Cole killed two people, Cole attacked him. Krystal stopped Cole, but then she woged and bit out Gus' throat. Another Skalengeck, Cecil, was behind the bar, while Monroe was asking about the bank robbery. Trivia *Skalengecken are not affected by pepper spray. Monroe assumes that they actually like it. . Images Angry_Perp.jpg|The Skalengeck, Cecil, from the Pilot (final animation). Skalengeck.png Skalengeck Hall1.png Skalengeck2.png Skalengeck3.png Cecil morph.png|An early animation test of Cecil morphing into a Skalengeck. Skalengeck Hall2.png|Joshua Hall as he is about to run from Monroe. 206_-_Buxton_Jacobs_woged_as_Skalengeck.png|Buxton Jacobs woged as Skalengeck. 214-Gus woged.png